pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Alexios
l Markus Alexios '''also known as '''Professor Markus Alexios is a minor recurring character throughout the Pokemon Heroes Series, specifically in Sinnoh Saga. It is currently unknown if he is a protagonist or antagonist, however, it is known that prior to the series he owned and operated a Pokemon School in Twinleaf Town, teaching the main protagonists of the series until their graduation. He was later revoked his research license and degree and was cast out of the scientific community, and operated under false pretenses as a Professor thereafter. Basic Information *Markus's height is 6'5" *Markus's astrological sign is Pisces *Markus's dream is to discover proof of the existance of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokemon *Markus's favourite food is sushi, his least favourite food is spaghetti *Markus's hobbies are studying ancient and Legendary Pokemon *Markus currently wishes to battle his former students: Sam , Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra *It is unknown how many Pokemon Markus currently owns or has caught Early Life Prior to the series, Markus Alexios was a teacher and operator of a Pokemon School in Twinleaf Town. He spent twenty years teaching there from the ages of 20 to 40. During this time Alexios taught Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya until they turned 10, where they graduated and prepared to go out on their own Pokemon Journies. Shortly after the future group graduated, Alexios shut down the Pokemon School and moved away. After shutting down the Pokemon School, Alexios was apparently cast out of the scientific community for his radical theories about Sinnoh's creation myths, and had his research license and degree revoked, declassifying him and barring him from studying Pokemon or being a Pokemon Professor. However, he continued to work under false pretenses for an unnamed company that funded all of his research so long as he researched what they asked him while on work hours. It is unknown whether or not they know the truth of his humiliation or not. It is here that Alexios continues to work even during the series. History Sinnoh Saga Alexios has only been seen once in the series so far, in the chapter: Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher, where he met Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra while they were stopping for breakfast before entering Oreburgh Gate. It was here that he explained his life between shutting down the Pokemon School and the present day. Shortly before leaving he explains that he is currently studying the Sinnoh and world creation myths, and is looking for evidence on the Pokemon mentioned in these legends. Alexios states that he is going to Oreburgh City, specifically the mine, to look for the afformentioned evidence. Alexios left shortly after, and hasn't been seen since. Alexio appeared again, much later, in ''The Truth Revealed, ''when he appeared to Niya in the dining hall, asking to see the others as well. It was very soon after that, that Professor Rowan revealed the truth behind Alexios' madness and ejection from the scientific community, and commanded that Sam be brought before him in order to exact the truth. Alexios was confronted by Sam shortly after, and upon shaking hands, entered a lucid dream-like state, whereupon Sam revealed the extent of his knowledge, leaving Alexios somewhat dismayed and caused him to leave abruptley. It is unknown if he has returned to his company, or entered a self-imposed exile. It is also unknown if he will be seen again. Personality Markus Alexios has been shown to be somewhat quiet, but also kind and gentle. He is constantly described as having a broken nose, and looking terribly gaunt and tired to the point of extreme fatigue. Alexios is close with Sam, Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra, having taught them for so many years, and was shown to be extremely delighted with their success and choice to go on a Pokemon Adventure together. Showing his close knitted relationship with his students and his passion for watching them succeed in life. Alexios is also an extremely secretive man, hiding the fact of his humiliation and rejection from the scientific community from everyone, even his former pupils and possibly his current employers. It's also been suggested by Professor Rowan that Alexios is mad as well, though his madness and insanity have yet to be shown in the series thus far. Pokemon It is currently unknown which Pokemon Markus owns. Trivia *Markus Alexios is the only Pokemon Professor (though officially formerly a Professor) under the employ of another organization instead of working for himself. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters